The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags to assist with Asset management is known. Placing RFID tags on assets allows for tracking of an asset's location and status. For assets that may be in motion for large portions of time, it may be useful for the system to perform different operations based on whether the asset is in a site of interest or not. To be able to control the operations of the system based on this, the system must be able to determine if the asset it onsite or not.
One example of this sort of situation arises in the transit field. Transit officials often use asset management systems with RFID tags to track their vehicles. But often, operations that RFID tags are required to perform when the transit vehicle is within the transit bay are different from operations that are required to occur outside of the transit bay. By tracking this, transit officials may, for example, schedule maintenance activities and reduce power consumption.
There are existing methods that can be used to determine if an asset is onsite or not, but these methods can be prone to errors. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel method and system for management of asset tracking systems based on the site they are located in.